A common desire in the pouring of concrete floors for basements, patios, and the like, is the installation of one or more electrical outlets in the concrete floor in order to provide electrical service in a given floor area. In order to meet this need, electrical boxes have been proposed for concrete pours. These boxes are placed within the forms that will receive the concrete pour and the concrete is poured around the electrical box, and, after the concrete cures, an electrical component is mounted within the box.
Although various electrical boxes have been proposed for mounting electrical components such as duplex outlets within a concrete pad, they typically mount the electrical component in close proximity to the top rim of the electrical box and, as a result, the electrical component is positioned near the surface of the concrete with minimal space between the lid and the component. As a result of the minimal space, electrical boxes for concrete pours do not provide adequate space for the plug ends of conventional electrical plugs. Conventional electrical boxes for concrete pours further do not typically include while-in-use cord entry ports to accommodate electrical cords while they are plugged in to supply power to various pieces of equipment.
What is needed therefore is an improved electrical box for concrete pours that enables recessed mounting of an electrical component, including a large volume for accommodating the plug ends of electrical cords above the component but beneath the floor surface. Furthermore, what is needed is an electrical box that enables the electrical cords to remain plugged into the box while a lid covers the box. Recessing the plug ends of the electrical cords reduces the possibility of the plug ends being contacted, stumbled over, or mistakenly knocked out by a passerby. Reading of the following description with reference to the included drawings will make clear these and other advantages provided by the electrical box assembly of the present invention.